heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Phil Bellamy
PC Philip "Phil" Montgomery Bellamy (deceased), was played by Mark Jordon. He appeared in 324 episodes from 1992 - 2007. Biography Phil was a pleasant, laid-back and somewhat goofy bloke with a good heart and a great sense of humour. His police number was 426 and he was said to be the eldest of seven children. He had been attracted to local pub landlady Gina Ward ever since she arrived in Aidensfield, but she rejected his advances for years before finally warming up to him. He left the force briefly, to become a double-glazing salesman, when he hoped Gina would accept his marriage proposal (since it was forbidden for a police officer to marry to a pub licensee). When the proposal fell through, he returned to his former job. Later, Phil and Gina were again planning to marry, but when their baby died Gina called off the engagement and Phil was left alone again. In Series Eleven Phil dated pharmacist Jenny Latimer. Some years later, in Series Fifteen, he married Debbie Black, an apparently single mother of three children whom he met while investigating a burglary at her house. It was subsequently discovered that Debbie was in fact still legally married to her first husband, Barry, so her marriage to Phil was invalid. The two split up, and Debbie left for South Africa with her real husband. In Series Sixteen Phil's romance with Gina was restarted, but it suffered a further setback when Phil feared that he was suffering from heart disease (a condition that had killed his father and grandfather) which caused him to collapse and fall off a moving van in the episode "Vendetta". This proved to be merely an ulcer, and after a successful operation Gina proposed to him in his hospital bed. The two were finally married in the Series 16 episode "The Dreams That You Dream". During the marriage ceremony it was revealed that Bellamy's middle name is Montgomery. In the episode "Touch and Go" in Series Seventeen, Bellamy became involved in a confrontation with a shotgun-wielding man intent on abducting his son from his ex-wife's custody. As he tried to disarm the man he was shot dead. He was laid to rest and left the village, and his widow Gina, distraught. A one-off special, ''Heartbeat: Farewell Phil'', reliving his time on the series with contributions from Jordon and fellow actors, was broadcast on ITV on 24 December 2007, the day after his last episode was broadcast. Phil was also one of the characters from Heartbeat to appear in The Royal, ''a spin-off series set in a Yorkshire cottage hospital, including the first episode, 'First Impressions'. The Royal had previously appeared in an episode called 'Out of the Blue'. 'Personality and appearance''' Relationships PC Nick Rowan Phil was great mates with Nick. Phil supported him when Nicks's first wife, Kate died. Phil was also Nick's best man for his second marriage to Jo. Phil was also there at the station to wave Nick and his family off to Canada. PC Mike Bradley Mike and Phil were great mates when Mike was villiage bobby and was still a good friend when Mike moved to CID. Phil also missed Mike when he moved CID permently. Phil lived with mike for a while in the police house. Mike also asked phil to be his best man at his wedding to Jackie. Mike was last mentioned in series 13 by Phil as he could not go to there failed wedding because he was in the middle of a CID operation. As Phil asked him to be his Best man PC Rob Walker He was great mates with Rob. They got to know each other really well. Rob was also best man for Phil's wedding to Gina. Rob also asked Phil to be his best man for his wedding to his wife Dr Helen Walker (Trent). Rob was so close to Phil that he did not want leave Aidensfield as they were such close mates. Gina Bellamy Gina was his wife when they got married in series 16 but they have known each other for years and were very close friends. They had 2 failed attempts of marriage before. This was in series 10 and also series 13. They got married in series 16 with Oscar Blaketon and Rob Walker as witnesses. In series 17 Bellamy got killed in a policing incident. Gina later found out she was pregnant with his child. Gina gave birth to their child in the last episode of series 17 (Oscar's birthday). She called it Phil Bellamy after her late husband. Gallery Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy from the 1998 Opening Titles.jpg Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy in the 2007 Opening Titles.png Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy in the 2001 Opening Titles.jpg Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy in the 2004 Opening Titles.jpg Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy in the 2006 Opening Titles.jpg Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy in the 1997 Opening Titles.png The wedding of PC Phil Bellamy and Gina Ward.png Gina and Phil attend Dennis and Jenny's wedding.jpg DennisPhilAndRobInTheHappiestDay.jpg GinaAndPhil.jpg AlfPhilGeoff.jpg RobAndPhil.jpg PCBellamyDeathScene.jpg Pb gw 001-1-.jpg Pb gw 002-1-.jpg Pb gw 003-1-.jpg Pb gw 004-1-.jpg Pb gw 005-1-.jpg Pb gw 006-1-.jpg Pb gw 007-1-.jpg Pb gw 008-1-.jpg Pb gw 009-1-.jpg Pb gw 010-1-.jpg Pb 051-1-.jpg Pb 052-1-.jpg Pb 053-1-.jpg Pb 054-1-.jpg Pb 031-1-.jpg Pb 030-1-.jpg Pb 032-1-.jpg Pb 029-1-.jpg Pb 028-1-.jpg Pb 027-1-.jpg Pb 025-1-.jpg Pb 024-1-.jpg Pb 023-1-.jpg Pb 022-1-.jpg Pb 021-1-.jpg Pb 020-1-.jpg Pb 018-1-.jpg Pb 019-1-.jpg Pb 017-1-.jpg Pb 016-1-.jpg Pb 015-1-.jpg Pb 014-1-.jpg Pb 013-1-.jpg Pb 012-1-.jpg Pb 011-1-.jpg Pb 010-1-.jpg Pb 009-1-.jpg Pb 008-1-.jpg Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Other Ashfordly Police